Pursuing Minds
by Matilda's Phobia
Summary: Sometimes, Kagami doesn't understand Aomine's actions. Kagami/fem!Aomine PWP Established Relationship.
1. Shower

The rattle of the shower curtains followed by a cold blast of air against his naked body was the only warning Kagami got. He jumped, hands flying out to catch himself on the slick shower walls as he spotted the nude female standing on the other side of the shower. For a second he thought that was Kuroko.

"Aomine, we've talked about this."

Aomine glared at him, shivering from the cold air. She angled herself towards the hot water, eyes traveling down the muscular, nude length of Kagami.

"It's just the two of us. Nobody's here."

Any other guy would have been ogling her breasts or ass. Not Kagami. Sure, he would look her over with something very close to appreciation but it never quite got to the level of out right leering. That she could deal with, had been dealing with since her breasts are now big enough. She knew how to handle it or use it depending on her mood.

Kagami sighed. _Oh well, I guess it can't be helped._

He kissed her gently, one hand cupping her face. He pulled away, reaching for the soap, urging Aomine to turn around. Aomine complied, closing her eyes as she bowed her head under the shower head.

Kagami ran the bar across her shoulders and down her back. His hands were light and sure, as they glided down her, leaving a trail of heat behind. Those wonderful hands lingered over her ass, dipping between her legs in a too brief touch. He soaped down her legs, over her ankles and feet. Aomine rested her hand on his shoulder to steady herself as Kagami lifted one foot then the other to wash between her toes.

He pushed on her hip lightly to get her to turn around, putting her back to the spray. Aomine's breathing had gone a little ragged as she looked at Kagami kneeling at her feet. Kagami only looked up at her, barely blinking with his eyes conveying such affection. Aomine still couldn't believe such a guy cared for her so much.

Kagami continued to wash her, his motions arousing her as much as his care for her warmed her heart and filled the empty places she had since that certain incident happened in Teikou.

She still had her hand braced on his shoulder when he reached between her thighs, cupping her as he leaned forward to kiss her stomach. Aomine moaned when he slid a finger between the folds of her pussy, her hips pushing down onto it. Another finger joined the first, easing deeper inside her as desire spiked through her.

Then Kagami surged to his feet, fingers leaving her body as Aomine protested. The bar of soap flowed over her belly, as his head dipped to tongue one of her nipples. The contrast of water pounding against her back and Kagami's hot mouth sucking on her breast had her gasping, hips thrusting against Kagami.

"K-Kagami, you know they're very sensitive…"

She dimly heard the bar of soap drop to the ground just before Kagami lifted her up, kissing her hard. Aomine wrapped her legs around him, feeling his cock brushing against her most intimate parts. Kagami shifted them until her back was pressed against the cool tiles, still kissing her until she had to pull away to catch her breath.

Before she could, Kagami shifted, sliding into her. Aomine moaned, gripping him tighter as he pulled out and pushed back in, sinking even deeper as she stretched around him.

Aomine keened, pushed higher and higher with every thrust of Kagami into her combined with the cool tiles against her back and the water still flowing over them. She came hard, clenching tight around him.

Aftershocks rippled through her as Kagami slipped out of her, gently setting her back on her feet. Aomine leaned against him, catching her breath and feeling him still hard against her belly. She reached down to stroked him but Kagami stopped her.

He turned off the cooling water and guided her out of the shower. Aomine stood still, only moving at the urging of Kagami as he dried her off with a big fluffy towel. As he knelt down to dry her legs and feet off, Aomine ran her hand through his crimson hair, feeling sated. Then Kagami looked up at her, eyes full of love just for her. So much that it took her breath away.

He kissed her knee, fingers trailing up her body, and Aomine knew it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge again. This time she'd bring Kagami along with her.

Except he had a different idea. He stretched her out on the school's bench, taking her apart again with his hands and mouth. Slower this time, linger over the curves and planes of her body. No matter what she did or how she pleaded, he didn't speed up. _Yet._

She found herself getting lost in how he touched her. The way he looked at her as he loved her made Aomine feel like something precious and cared for in a way no other lover had done for her. When he finally entered her again, Aomine could only moan and cling to him - her anchor in a sea of pleasure.

And now, getting a bit more rougher, Aomine squeezed her thighs now harder and harder around his waist, forcing him to fuck her deeper, Aomine wanted to climax as she felt the orgasm build up in her abdomen.

Kagami, listening to the soft moans echo in the bathroom, he continued driving into the tightness, the abrasive thrusts created a squeaky sound every now and then as her skin rubbed against the bench, she was about to climax.

He backed off.

Now, this was something he _never_ tried and he found it highly amusing.

"_**Kagami**_**.**" She growled in a surge of anger while a devilish grin played on his lips and he let go, waiting for her body to calm down from the sudden rush of excitement and her inner walls to stop spasming. She ran her right hand down her body swiftly to rub her clit but he wouldn't let her. Aomine almost cried out in frustration as he gripped her both wrists and pinned her down, clearly forbidding her to touch herself, denying her the satisfaction. He rolled his hips, tantalizing her with the slow pace.

"K-Kagami, you fucking bastard, don't be so cruel now." She begged, _begged_, in a breathless tone, and he decided to show mercy after all.

_You used to make me beg. _Kagami thought.

He started up after a short time, as he began to fuck her thoroughly, playing her clit and it wasn't long before she was writhing under him in ecstasy. Thrusts turned into hard pounding as he showed off his stamina, Aomine's sharp breaths were symphony to his ears. Her muscles tightened again as she felt a pressure building up, clamping him tight, he groaned at the sensation.

He thought about bringing her to the edge of orgasm again and stopping before she could come, but his own body wouldn't let him this time. It were those wet lips that attracted his attention so much that he couldn't bring himself to stop or look away. And he didn't know how it happened, but he suddenly lost the remainders of control he had and locked their lips in a hard kiss, moaning at the taste of her.

She reciprocated with greater eagerness than he had expected (oh how wrong he was she's _always_ eager.) with passion she _possessed_. His cock twitched madly at this, the kiss triggered his orgasm. Still, she managed to come before he did, clutching onto him as if her life depended on it. Scarlet eyes closed as he rode out the post-orgasmic aftershocks, listening how her breathing evened out and she lay there exhausted, content.

While Kagami was resting on his knees above her quietly, She reflected upon everything that just happened, a secret joy rushed through every part of her body as she remembered all those details, and she rejoiced at her decision to walk inside the men's locker room, though she was at a great loss of words.

* * *

I have no idea what just happened

gomen for failed shower sex

not sure if I'll do another chapter


	2. Morning

okay I haven't mentioned this in the earlier chapter but I will now

so this will be a small series of drabbles/oneshots because I fantasize too much kaga/fem!ao (the aokaga ship in general will be the death of me)

I hope you'll enjoy them! even a little bit is enough for me ;_;

* * *

It's morning.

Or maybe it's not. It's really too early to be anything now – neither of them are really awake. The sun paints Aomine's short, navy hair a new shade as he runs his fingers through it, her lips caressing his earlobe. His hand holds her breast like a fine, precious goblet, and runs his tongue again and again against the crest. Aomine whimpered, burrowing into the hard comfort of Kagami's arms.

Her fingers take at least a century to find his cock. And then she tickles him instead of giving him a handjob.

"A-Aomine…" he begs

She smirks. "Show a little restraint," she teases. She's the one restraining him—always been—but he won't complain when she's nibbling his nipples. "Damn it, Ahomine…"

"Hey now," she teases. "I'm not going to hurt you….too badly." Her hands tightened around his wrists, spicing it all with the littlest bite of pain. "Just lie down, Kagami, relax."

Her teeth dig into his side, threateningly, forcing him to lie still. Letting Aomine to suck his cock is an agony of excitement – she knows just how to scrape him, how much attention to pay to the head versus the base, and when to tease his balls.

She deliberately licks the underside of his cock, making it glisten like a diamond in the light. "So huge, as expected from a returnee." she smirks, in a goading way, She can take most of him all the way down, and pulls him out.

"A-Ahh, god I hate you…" he groans.

She grins devilishly. "Love you too."

He tugs her shoulder, grinning. Aomine is good to go, she can barely stand foreplay when she gets this way. Instead of allowing him to eat and lick her very intimate part, she holds him erect and carefully positions him at the entrance of her pussy.

"Y-You're so fucking good at this, Bakagami…" she moans when he stuffs himself into her entrance.

"Jeez, Aomine…" Kagami moans. She finds a good rhythm, squeezing him when she hits the bottom, and he reaches out to brace her, muscles rippling.

"So wonderful to look at~" she smirks lightly. "And you're sensitive, how adorable." She pinches a nipple.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Oh, I won't," she slaps his flank. "Let me ride."

He lets go just enough, and she falls back with a wild cry. For minutes, she impales herself on his rock-hard, pale cock, twisting and pulling at her own nipples. Kagami reaches up to take over, making her screech, triggering madness in her.

"K-Kagami, you can go harder than this…" she demands holding him by the shoulders.

"I-It's just that you're so t-tight." He growls out, hips slamming into hers. The friction is so close between them that Aomine keeps slamming herself down on his cock, as fast and deep as she can, knowing it would make her come without further stimulation. And come she does, far quicker and more powerfully than she ever has before. She clenches down on him unexpectedly, sucking the cream straight from his balls.

Aomine sighs, slowly lowering herself to lie prone against him.

"Good morning, Bakagami~" she smiles into his chest.

"Morning, Ahomine."

* * *

gomen for failed morning sex \o/


End file.
